1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical contact for mechanically attaching and electrically contacting with metallized bores, for example in printed-circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical contacts of this type include a pressing-in portion for pressing into the bore, which has a slot, formed like an eye-of-a-needle, between two contact limbs that engage the metallized bore.
EP 731 526 A2 discloses a pin-shaped contact having a pressing-in portion for pressing into the bore, which has a slot, formed like an eye-of-a-needle, between two contact limbs, and having a connection portion which adjoins the pressing-in portion via a transitional portion. In this document, a pin-shaped contact element is disclosed for contacting with plated through-holes of an electrical printed-circuit board. The contact includes a pressing-in portion, provided with a slot, and a connection portion connected to the said pressing-in portion. On each side of the slot are two resilient contact limbs which can be moved towards each other. The outer longitudinal sides of the contact limbs bear against the walls of the hole, with frictional forces being generated, into the hole when the contact element is pressed.
Depending on the requirements for an electrical contact, it may be that a thinner material should be used in the connection portion than is advisable in the pressing-in portion. To produce such a contact element, which usually takes place by stamping and forming a strip of sheet metal, strips of sheet metal which have different thicknesses are used. As a result, the production of such contacts becomes expensive.